Duo's request
by Talais
Summary: The boys have a hidden secrect, one that not even they all know about.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Duo's Request  
  
Author: Bard of Dellenfel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I am just going to use them to my own evil ends!  
  
Warnings: Ah OOC, AU. Um death and stuff too, R rating probably.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo opened his eyes to sunlight streaming into the room he shared with Heero. Duo was usually the last to rise but today he saw that Heero was still asleep.  
  
//Probably had a mission last night//, Duo thought to himself. //Well I guess I can watch him sleep for a bit. // Duo sat there staring at his Lover longing to be able to do more than look.  
  
"Duo if you are just going to stare at me, can you at least go get me something to eat?" The pillow muffled Heero's voice, but he was smiling to himself.  
  
"Huh, oh sure," Duo jumped up and ran out of the room. //What the hell, how did he know I was looking at him?//  
  
Duo went to the kitchen and made up a few eggs. Maybe he could talk Heero into going to the circus today. Quatre had invited them to go see Trowa perform and Heero hadn't said no. Of course the chances that Heero might do something for Duo were fairly minimal.  
  
Duo went back to the room with bacon and eggs, some toast and OJ. Opening the door he saw that Heero was propped up in bed and listening to some music.  
  
"Oh, Heero not that," Duo groaned, "it's too nice of a day to listen to 'war pigs'. Can't you find anything better to listen too?" Once, Duo had shown Heero his collection of pre-colony music and since then Heero had found a love for the old metal and hard rock.  
  
"Ah I like this song; it reminds me of what happens in life." Heero stared darkly at his friend. "The rich cry, and the poor die."  
  
"But look at the day. It's a great day, and we are alive!" Duo set the tray on Heero's lap and leaned against him, picking at Heero's toast. "You want to go to the circus today?"  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted and kept eating his eggs.  
  
"You know that is not a real response. It isn't even intelligent." Duo knew Heero would do this. "I would like to do something outside, it is the middle of the spring and we haven't even gone out once to look at the new blossoms!"  
  
"Alright, the circus then." Heero finished up the runny yoke with the crust of bread and got up. "I'm going to have a shower."  
  
Duo grinned at his lover. "I'll be right there!"  
  
Downstairs Wufei heard groans and yelps from the upstairs bathroom. "When is Duo ever going to remember not to drop the soap!"  
  
"Wufei, if you don't drop the soap, you won't have any fun!" Quatre said laughing as the Chinese pilot turned the most amazing shade of red.  
  
Trowa walked into the kitchen dressed for his performance that night. He had to practice for the rest of the day. "Quat, you coming?" Trowa asked looking at the blonde pilot.  
  
"Hai," Quatre said grabbing his outfit. "Wufei are you coming to watch tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Duo said that he was going to try to get Heero to come too."  
  
***  
  
"Duo, I need to actually shower now," said a panting Heero. Duo's body glistened with sweat and water. "Hn, you are to damn good to look at!"  
  
Heero dove at Duo again. Making this the third time, he had made Duo "drop" the soap.  
  
"For someone that says I should leave," Duo said in short breaths, "you have an odd way of showing it."  
  
In an hour the water turned cold and Duo got out, a little winded from such an early morning work out. //Heero must've had a rough mission; He is rarely that open to his feelings.//  
  
Heero finished his shower, in cold water. His mind drifted back to the mission the previous night.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Heero set the last of the bombs he heard a click. Turning he saw a soldier, standing with a 9mm pointing at him. "Got you!" The strange man exclaimed.  
  
"Hn." Heero lunged at the soldier. Surprised the soldier froze for a split second, too long. Heero stood holding the man's throat in his hand, the now lifeless body twitching on the ground.  
  
"Nooooo!" A voice cried out from the other end of the yard and Heero turned to look. There was a boy at the edge of the field, running at Heero. "No! You Killed him."  
  
Heero turned and left, not wanting to have to kill a young boy.  
  
"You killed him!" A voice yelled beside Heero.  
  
Heero jumped, //shit this kid is fast//, The boy was standing beside Heero. The kid had been a good 200 feet away and now he was beside him. Heero reacted tearing at the kid's vital points. The kid dodged the attacks easily. "Why did you kill him?"  
  
Heero couldn't get a good hit in. //Who is this kid?// "Why did you kill my brother? I was coming for him tonight, and you took him! He is lost to me now."  
  
Heero jumped back as the kid punched at him. Even with his backward momentum the kid's punch cracked Heero's collarbone. This kid was trouble, and a lot of it. Heero tossed a smoke bomb at the kid. The kid jumped back and Heero buried a knife in the kid's thigh.  
  
Turning he ran, jumping the fence and disappeared into the forest. Heero flew off on Wing. //What was that kid?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey are you trying to use up all the cold water too?" Wufei's voice shouted through the closed door, bringing Heero back to the present.  
  
Heero got out and wrapped a towel around himself. He passed Wufei in the hall and went to his room. Duo was stretched out on their bed and the CD player was playing some lame ass country music. "Why do you listen to this crap?" Heero asked, turning off the girls signing about some Earl character.  
  
"Well it's better than always listening to metal and rock." Duo answered.  
  
"If we're going to see Trowa and Quat perform we had better head over there now," Heero said.  
  
Duo stared at him. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, you asked me to."  
  
"Since when have you ever done something because I asked you to?"  
  
"Well its about time I started to," Heero sighed, "I'm sorry Duo, I know I can be a little hard to get along with sometimes." Heero sat on the bed next to Duo. Duo was still in his towel and Heero lay back beside him. "I never want you to leave me Duo. I never want you to go away!"  
  
"Oi Heero, where is this coming from?" Duo was a little worried, Heero never acted like this. "What happened on the mission, was it that bad?"  
  
"No, I just saw my death, I escaped, but I saw it. And it was a little kid." Heero wondered why this kid scared him so much.  
  
"You're not afraid of death are you Heero?" Duo turned to his friend; there was something in Heero's eyes, something that was deep. Under all the layers of Heero; Duo could see it. What was it?  
  
"Death? No I'm not afraid of death, but this kid, I'm afraid of him." Heero shivered, //What was so scary about that kid?//  
  
Duo got up and dressed, Heero watched, smiling at Duo's back. "You are so beautiful," Heero breathed.  
  
Duo felt Heero's arms wrap around his waist. "Not now, we have to get going," Duo said.  
  
Heero and Duo left the house just after lunch and they walked down to the circus. They spent the afternoon in the concessions and game booths. Heero and Duo laughed. Duo watched amazed as Heero came out of the reclusive shell that had been Heero's existence for so long.  
  
The circus speakers were blaring with pre-colony music over the sound system and Duo just laughed at the way it affected Heero. He seemed to be alive, to flow with the music. Heero had changed over night, he seemed to be open and trusting, and Duo liked it.  
  
"Now if only they would play a song that would fit this day!" Duo said as Black Sabbath started to thump away over the speakers. "I mean, look at this day, it's beautiful, sun out, flowers in bloom, the trees have buds open."  
  
Duo inhaled deeply, giving up his dance of death had been the best thing he had done. He was no longer the God of Death, now he was Duo, just that, and Heero loved him for it.  
  
A thought occured to Heero then, smiling at his koi he said, "I'll be back in a minute Duo." Herro ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Duo stood there waiting for Heero to return, //what could he have had to do in such a hurry, and why now.// The line up for the tent that Trowa was performing in had already gotten long; it would be at least an hour before they could get into the tent.  
  
Heero was back beside Duo a few minutes later. "Where were you off to?" Duo asked.  
  
"You'll see" Heero smiled. "Duo, last night I quit the preventers, I told them to shove it, and I quit."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore. I'm finished with it." Heero tried to smile, " I feel like I've been fighting for ever."  
  
"Well what are we going to do then?"  
  
"I have an idea for a shop." Heero said. "You don't mind that I quit do you?"  
  
"No, I have been thinking of quitting lately too. I relinquished my title as Shinigami and now it is more of a hassle to get into Death Scythe than anything. It's like Death Scythe knows that I'm different."  
  
"Great, then you won't mind moving? I was thinking we could set up a manga store on one of the outer colonies." Heero smiled as Duo's face split in a grin.  
  
"Oh Heero, that is the best idea I have heard in a long time!" Duo could just imagine it, how the store would look and what mangas to bring in.  
  
Duo expression changed as he looked around him. There was a feeling in the air, a sensation of something that he had once known long ago. Heero looked at Duo, concern on his face. "Duo what's the matter?"  
  
"The kid you met last night, was he fast, extremely fast?"  
  
"Yeah, he covered 200 feet in less than 10 seconds, why?" Heero saw concern in Duo face. Heero was worried about his friend and lover. "Do you know that kid?"  
  
"Heero, that was no kid, that was the god of the damned." Duo was now searching the crowds, looking for something.  
  
"God of the damned, I thought you were...." Heero stopped mid sentence, Duo turned to look at him, wondering what had made Heero stop.  
  
Duo caught Heero as he fell. He held Heero in his arms, a pool of blood was slowly spreading out around the two boys. Heero's chest was ripped open, blood soaking his shirt. To the side a boy stood, laughing. "He killed my brother, He took a brother of the damned, one promised to me."  
  
Duo looked at Heero. Heero's cobalt blue eyes were slowly losing their shine. "Duo, I think I remembered something, I was your friend in a past life." Heero coughed spitting up blood, "Duo, the seals are breaking," Heero reached up and wiped away the tears that were on Duo's cheeks, his lips moved mouthing the words, I love you.  
  
"I love you too, so don't leave me, not yet, I promise I won't ever leave you, just don't you leave me."  
  
In the background the DJ came over the speakers. "This next song is sent out to Duo, because today is a great day to be alive!" The music started, it was a country song, but Duo didn't know the song. A man started to sing what seemed to be a nonsense song. //Why can I hear this stupid song, I just want to hear Heero again.// ~I got rice cooking in the microwave, got a three day beard I don't plan to shave.~  
  
Duo's mind listened even though his heart didn't want to, the song Heero had picked for him.  
  
~And it's a goofy thing, but I just gotta say hey I'm'a doin alright.~  
  
Why now. Heero had finally opened up, he had come out of the protective walls he had built up. Duo rocked Heero's body back and forth.  
  
~Yeah I think I'll make me some home made soup, feeling prtty good and thats the truth. It's neither drink nor drug induced.~  
  
Duo felt hot tears sliding down his face, how long had it been since he had cried, how many of the people he knew, people that had loved him had died. His eyes had been dry at all their funerals, why did he cry now.  
  
~And it's a GREAT day to be alive; I know the suns still shining when I close my eyes.~  
  
Duo looked to his friend, a smile on Heero's lips. The blood had congealed and looked like a sick parody of pudding. Duo looked to the sky. The sun shone and he knew that birds were singing. But to him, there was no light left in the day, no beauty in the bird's song. Duo felt a change inside him, he felt as though his memories had been returned. Memories cascaded through Duo's mind. Inside Duo felt something breaking, as his tears fell on the first person he had loved in all his life, the seal broke.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre had heard the people screaming and had gone to see what the trouble had been. When he saw that Duo was sitting in a pool of blood he called to Trowa and ran out to Duo, Trowa hot on his heals. "Duo, what happened? Will Heero be alrig..." Quatre choked on his question as he saw the massive wound to Heero's chest. "How?"  
  
Duo ignored his friends, looking straight at Damon, the child god of the damned. "Why did you do it?" Duo growled.  
  
"I told you, I was after one of the damned, one of my brothers, but he killed him before I could." Damon laughed, "Why should you care Duo? You gave up on your divinity, or it was sealed away, you are nothing but Shinigami now"  
  
Duo rose from the ground, Quatre and Trowa stepped back. Both could feel the power that radiated from Duo. Damon stopped laughing. The child god stared "You can't! You, were sealed, your power was sealed! You are only seraphim!" Damon turned to flee, opening what looked like a black hole in the middle of nothing. From within, Quatre could here wailing and people calling out in pain and agony.  
  
The sun seemed to dim, the birds stopped their songs, Duo's shirt ripped to shreds as two large wings sprouted from his back. The wings were void of all things; the light of the day seemed to vanish into the emptiness. Duo pointed at Damon, who had just started to enter his portal.  
  
"I will come against you, I have returned, The seals have broken!" Duo raised his head looking at the boy. "Ready your damned, bring their souls to a rage and prepare them for battle. For I am coming in the night, and I come to eliminate you from the plains of existence!"  
  
Damon whimpered and fled to his dimension. Duo turned to Trowa and Quatre; the two boys stood in amazement. "Duo you're"  
  
"I am Death." Duo finished, his voice a whisper, Quatre shivered. It felt as though all the heat in him had leached out of him.  
  
The sun became bright again the birds began their song and Duo was gone. In the background Trowa could hear the music play, "And it's a GREAT day to be alive, I know the suns still shining when I close my eyes."  
  
"Come on Quat, grab Heero, we need to get him inside." Trowa took Heero's shoulders and lifted him. Duo was gone, Heero was dead, the seals were broken. //what seals, Duo was Seraphim, a Shinigami, what seal, was Heero an angel too?//  
  
In the dark realm that Damon ruled he began to ready his minions for battle. //how? How had the seals broken!//  
  
God watched, looking up at Michael, "prepare for war, the Arch Angels have awakened!" 


	2. Duo's Request 2

Title: Duo's Request  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: Talais  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the boys  
  
Warnings: Apocalyptic battles, OOC and AU, I think that covers it,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa and Quatre looked at the body of their friend. Heero was laid on a table at the back of one of the smaller circus tents. The two boys were transfixed, as Heero's body seemed to be healing itself.  
  
"Trowa what's happening?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I think I might know but I'm not sure." Trowa watched as the wound, a gaping hole in Heero's chest nit back together.  
  
"What's going on!? How is this possible?" Quatre's mind was trying to except what he was seeing but he just couldn't get his mind to wrap around the idea. "And what about that Kid, and Duo. How about the hole in the air and Duo's wings!"  
  
"Quat, relax." Trowa closed his eyes and thought for a minute, "you might understand I'll try to explain."  
  
"Explain? How?" Quatre looked to his friend, trying to understand.  
  
"Quatre you're an empath right?" Trowa asked  
  
"Yeah, I can feel what others feel. If I let myself," Quatre answered, "why?"  
  
"Have you ever felt Heero, or me?"  
  
"Sure, I felt Heero when He blew himself up." Quatre shivered as the memory of that pain flooded his senses, " I felt you when you brought me back from the zero system."  
  
"Alright, have you ever felt Duo?" Trowa watched Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, ah, when he..." Quatre thought for a while, "I'm sure that when he was, no not then." Quatre's mind wandered over his time with the pilot, //never, I have never felt Duo.//  
  
"I can't, I mean never; I haven't ever felt him!" Quatre couldn't believe it himself.  
  
"Okay, what about right now, can you feel me?" Trowa asked  
  
Quatre expanded his mind, reaching out and touching Trowa, but it just seemed like he was touching a blank wall. "No! I can't feel you!"  
  
Trowa took his knife from his belt, "what about now?" Trowa asked as he drove the blade into his thigh.  
  
"Ahhh!" Quatre grabbed his own leg feeling Trowa's pain, "why now?"  
  
The pain in Quatre's leg faded as Trowa removed his knife from his own leg. //Why can't I feel Trowa now?// Quatre thought.  
  
"It's because I am a seraphim." Trowa answered the question he saw in his friend's eyes.  
  
"A what? What's a Seraphim?" Quatre's mind was spinning, //what's going on?//  
  
"I'm an Angel, I am under the Arch Angels, Duo is my peer" Trowa said //or so I thought!//  
  
"What? An Angel!" Quatre cried. Trowa removed his shirt, his muscles rippled and the tent seemed to radiate a light and warmth as wings sprouted from Trowa's back. They shone with a golden light, which was both warm and inviting.  
  
Quatre reached out and stroked the wings, They were soft and white, they felt like the softest down, "But Duo's were not like this, they were terrifying! I thought I would die if I looked at them any longer, there was no light in them, they were void of everything!"  
  
Quatre shivered again at the thought of those wings. "Is he a demon then?"  
  
"No, I think Duo is something much more terrifying than that." Trowa said "I think he is a, no, The warrior."  
  
"Warrior, but you fight; you war, don't you?" Quat asked  
  
"Not like him!" Trowa shivered at the thought, "not like that." Looking at his little blonde friend he could see that he would have to explain. "Let's get Heero back to the house, I will explain things there."  
  
Trowa left to get the car, when he came back to the tent. Quat had already wrapped the body up to cause less attention. When they got to the safe house they put Heero into the freezer.  
  
"He'll keep better in there." Quatre said  
  
"Ha, you just want an excuse for buying a walk-in freezer." Trowa smiled at his little lover.  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa, "we're home, talk!" Quatre sat Across from his friend.  
  
"Alright, but you'll have to understand I'm telling you what I have puzzled out, nothing more."  
  
Quatre nodded and motioned for Trowa to go on.  
  
"Well I take it that you have heard or read about the first battle in the heavens how Lucifer tried to take over heaven and become God?" Quat nodded, "at that time there were many powerful angels. Lucifer was the most beautiful, and therefore many believed him to be the most powerful. He wasn't, he was just the most popular."  
  
"There were four archangels, Michael, Lucifer, Killel, and Samael. Michael was the wisest of them, Lucifer the most beautiful, Killel the most powerful, and Samael, the archangel of Battle. God saw their friendship and delighted in it, but when Lucifer decided to set himself up to be God he called on his friends to help him overthrow  
  
the crown seat of God."  
  
"Michael refused, and returned to the throne, rallying the armies of heaven. Samael went to his palace on earth to deliberate, but upon reaching it he found it destroyed, his city of Ganth too was burning. He flew to the houses looking for anyone that might have been alive, there were none."  
  
"Ganth was a city that worshiped battle, they were the disciples of Samael. Lucifer came to Samael and told him that God had destroyed the warriors here. The outcast children, the ones that Killel had sought to protect. Samael had raised them to be warriors, but they  
  
had perished in the flames of God. Samael became enraged and swore vengeance for his fallen children.  
  
"Killel followed his friend Samael to battle, intent on helping Samael to revenge the children that he and Samael had saved from life as street kids. Killel's power in battle inspired the angels and demi-gods to great heights of heroics. In this way was heaven divided. God allowed this battle to see who would support him and who would turn  
  
against him."  
  
"The war went on for millennia; it was in the sixth millennium that the tide turned for the angels of God. Killel was captured and brought to the general of God's army, Michael. Michael took his old friend into his palace and questioned him. Michael found out how it  
  
was that Samael had followed Lucifer and related the truth to Killel. Killel begged Michael to let him return to tell Samael the truth. Michael consented.  
  
"Killel flew with great speed to the palace of iron, Samael's home. Upon entering he saw Samael weeping with his robes torn, he wept for the loss of Killel, his angel of emotion. `I have returned Samael, we have been lied too.' Samael looked up and saw Killel, running to Killel he embraced his friend. Killel related the true demise of the great city of Ganth. Samael did not fully believe until Killel opened a portal to the realm of Limbo. There Samael saw his mighty warriors waging war. Daily the warrior children fought, dying and being resurrected the next day to hone their battle skills."  
  
"The two archangels decided to defect to Michael, and Killel went to his palace to gather his angels that followed him. He was betrayed to Lucifer by some of them. Samael came to his friend's palace to take their armies to Michael's camp. Lucifer came to Killel trying to convince him that Michael had lied to him, but to no avail. Lucifer saw that Killel was determined and so Lucifer sought to slay him. Samael had thought that he had lost his angel of emotion once, he would not lose him again. He flew between Killel and Lucifer, the blade digging into Samael's back, Sealing him. The palace shook with the power of Killel's cry.  
  
`Why?" He cried as he caught his dearest friend.  
  
`Don't cry for me, when the war ends come and find me,' Samael had said wiping the tears off of Killel's cheek. Killel's tears stopped, Samael vanished taken to the realm of men. Killel's wings flashed back to a radiant white, but the feathers were gone and his wings were of a leathery texture, like a dragons.  
  
~~~  
  
"WHAT!?" Quatre shouted, so caught up in the story, "Angels can die?"  
  
"Well no, they can be sealed, it is like death. They take human form and cannot access their power." Trowa explained.  
  
"How long are they sealed?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It depends on the power of their opponent; even a weak angel could seal an archangel. Probably not for more that a century though." Trowa said, "can I continue?"  
  
Quatre nodded "sorry"  
  
~~~  
  
"Killel left the palace, turning he destroyed it. The angels that followed him turned, fleeing before him, but to no end. Killel followed them and slaughtered them, he had become an angel void of feeling or emotion. `My reason for feeling has been sealed, my  
  
emotions have been sealed with him.' he had said. The emotions had kept the massive amount of Killel's true power restricted, now they were gone, and a power only bested by God raged in Killel."  
  
"Samael's angels followed their master's wishes and joined with the angels of God, telling Michael of the destruction of Killel's angels and his palace.  
  
"Killel entered the field of battle and destroyed any angel or demi-god that came before him. A shout of victory was heard from the angels of God, for they believed that Killel had turned against Lucifer. Five legions of angels came to fight beside Killel, but the  
  
cry of victory was turned to one of fear as Killel slaughtered the legions.  
  
"The tide of the war turned on that day, in four centuries Killel had sealed more than 1500 legions of angels and twice that of demi-gods. God came to the battlefield then and with a word, Lucifer and his army were defeated and cast out of heaven. God marshalled his angels and awarded them, those that had been sealed in the final moments of  
  
the war were brought before God."  
  
"God restored much of the sealed power, and set them as Guardians of man, and as lower level Shinigami. To the angels medals were given, Michael was awarded the post of prince of angels. Killel stood at the base of God's throne and God took pity on him and offered him a way to have peace. Killel accepted and God sealed his powers and he  
  
vanished. This is how the first war of heaven ended."  
  
"Okay, but what about Duo?" Quatre asked  
  
"I'm getting there!" Trowa shook his head, "with Duo he was the ruler of the Shinigami, that is an angel of death. There are not too many Shinigami, but they are powerful. They became known as the wingless in heaven."  
  
"They lost their wings?" Quat asked.  
  
"No, they hid them, their wings had lost their radiance, the battle had tarnished their wings." Trowa answered.  
  
"What do you mean, tarnished?"  
  
"As angels our source of power comes from God, and it is absorbed through our wings, but as we kill or destroy, wither for ourselves or for another our wings lose the radiance and they become coarser."  
  
"But yours are soft, and brilliant," Quatre touched Trowa's wings again, "and you've killed."  
  
"Aa, you should have seen me before, when I was new. My wings were like the heart of 1000 stars; I could light the world, as though it were the middle of the day. They made the youngest baby's skin feel like course sandpaper." Trowa's eyes became misty as he remembered his original self. "It is for this reason that the Shinigami hide their wings. They are not ashamed of their past, but angels tread lightly around those with deeply tarnished wings."  
  
"Ah, so Duo's wings aren't that strange then, the other Shinigami have wings like that too." Quatre felt a little better that Duo's wings were not abnormal after all.  
  
"No that's not true," Trowa looked at his friend. "I could be Shinigami. My wings have enough tarnish, actually my wings are darker than most of the Shinigami."  
  
"What!?" Quatre looked at Trowa's wings. Trowa absorbed them into his back again and put on his shirt.  
  
"In the war of Heaven the angels of Aequitas or justice were used for the front lines. We were the angels that God used for administering punishment, and therefore it was natural for us to take the front lines, I was captain of the 7th army, I had 50 legions under my  
  
command."  
  
"50 legions, that's 50,000 angels." Quat stared at Trowa as though he had never seen him before.  
  
"There were over a million angels of aequitas so I just thought that Duo was one of the few that I had never talked to." Trowa said  
  
"So the angels of aequitas became Shinigami?" Quatre asked  
  
"Yes some did, others became guards under the gates of heaven and a few, like me became guardians of man." Trowa paused. "I thought that Duo had just decided to change rolls and become a guardian of man. It doesn't happen often, but sometimes angels change their tasks. I never asked any of the Shinigami about it though."  
  
"So had you ever met this Killel?" Quat asked, Trowa became flushed and looked at the ground. "Well have you?" Quat pressed.  
  
"Yes." Trowa looked at Quat and could see the question forming in his mind. "I was sealed in the last day, just before God came to the field. I cannot remember Killel's face though."  
  
"You were sealed? I thought that an angel that was sealed couldn't access his power." Quatre said, trying to figure out how Trowa could have his wings if his power had been sealed.  
  
"My seal dissolved seven years ago." Trowa explained. " It took 8000 years to dissolve. Like I said the more powerful the opponent the longer the seal. The angels that Lucifer sealed were freed at the splitting of time; they were the chorus that was seen in the skies at the birth of Christ."  
  
"So you have lived as a 14-year-old for 8000 years?" Quatre asked  
  
"No, sealed angels are born as humans, Those that God saved from a complete seal remember ourselves when we turn six, but we grow old and die and are reborn, until our seal dissolves." Trowa could see that Quatre was genuinely trying to understand. And  
  
continued. "Lately the angels that Killel had sealed are becoming free again. I was one of the first."  
  
"So what about Duo then, you said that he was your peer, so he is a seraphim?" Quatre thought that he understood most things now.  
  
"I thought that, but now, I need to talk to some of the other Shinigami." Trowa closed his eyes, and opened his mind to the astral plane sending out a messenger to the Shinigami.  
  
In the next instant the air shimmered, a hole opened and a boy of 10 stepped out. "You called?"  
  
"Holy shit!" Quatre jumped, "when did you call him?"  
  
"Just now." Trowa turned to the boy, "I am Trowa, of the 7th army of heaven, captain of the guardians of man and lord of the line, third captain of Aequitas, name yourself."  
  
The boy bowed on one knee to Trowa, "I am Akito, warlord of Samael, Blood lord of the field, sealed by Killel under the light of heaven."  
  
"Akito, I wish to know something." Trowa continued, voice firm and commanding. Quatre blushed, thinking of how Trowa used that voice in the bed room.  
  
"Speak, I am bound to answer," The boy stood again, watching Trowa.  
  
"Your seal has been released?" Trowa asked  
  
"It has, four years ago." Akito said  
  
Trowa's wings again unfolded, "Show your wings." The boy obeyed and Quatre was amazed at the youth's wings, they shone brighter than Trowa's, just by a little. Quatre felt a little annoyed that anyone might have nicer wings than his Trowa.  
  
"Your general of the Shinigami, His name?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Duo." Akito answered.  
  
Trowa looked shocked. "That's it?"  
  
"Yes, he has never revealed his rank, position or wing class." Akito shifted, not nervous but a little cautious, Trowa's name carried a lot of weight.  
  
"Have you ever seen his wings?" Trowa pressed  
  
"Never, many believe that he is still sealed." Trowa folded his wings again and motioned that Akito could do likewise.  
  
"Akito, you are acting commander of the Shinigami?"  
  
"Hai, Duo has relinquished his title, but he will come back." Akito smiled at Quatre who handed him a drink.  
  
"Akito, I believe Duo's seal has been broken." Trowa said this an emphasis on the broken.  
  
The glass that Quatre had given to Akito fell to the floor as Akito hand spazuimed. "Broken?!" Akito just stared,  
  
"Damon killed one of my friends, Duo's lover." Akito looked at Quatre thinking Trowa meant the blonde. "This is Quatre he is a sealed one, an empath." Trowa clarified.  
  
"An empath, how do you know he is sealed?" Akito asked.  
  
"He can feel us, when our emotions run high, he can sense them." Trowa said "except for Duo, he has never sensed Duo."  
  
Quatre had gotten Akito a new drink, mumbling about the mess, Akito thanked him and took a sip, but choked on it at the last of the sentence. "Never!? Duo has no emotion?"  
  
"Well he is always so happy, I mean he is always smiling and laughing." Quatre said, "he has emotion's we can see them. He wares his emotions on his sleeve, to use an old saying."  
  
Trowa looked at Akito, and Akito nodded. "Quatre, Duo has no emotions, that laughter, that smile, they are an act, a show for all those around him. Duo is Killel. God's seal has been broken!" Trowa had to catch Quatre as he fainted. "Akito, you should know. Duo has told Damon to ready his minions, he plans to become the destroyer  
  
again." 


	3. Duo's request 3

Title: Duo's Request  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Author: Bard of Dellenfel  
  
Disclaimer: talk about a downer, always having to remind everyone that 'no the Gundam boys ain't mine.'  
  
Warnings: AU, OOC Shounen Ai sorta  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sat in limbo, flashes of all of his lives passing before his eyes, he had never really noticed the similarity between them all. He was born, rich, poor, middle class, it didn't matter, at 3 or 4 he lost his parents, abandond and alone he roamed the streets, until his reawakining at 6. In all of the 8000 years of his sealed existance he had only had a few friends that he had let close to him, and every time they died.  
  
8000 years of false emotions, trying to feel, those few times that he thought that he had almost felt for some one, but then they were killed and his chance was gone. It was no use, when Samael had been sealed the reason for feeling had been locked away, possibly forever.  
  
Duo had had many names, but he felt that Duo suited him best, a dual personality. The one everyone saw, laughing, crying, getting mad and the real one, emotions sliding off as though they were water on a ducks back. He had wished that he could have felt for Heero, He thought that he had been the closest with Heero, but again Heero was taken. And Duo still looked for his Samael.  
  
A cry brought Duo back from his memories. Duo sat up in the tree that he was hiding in, watching the warriors of Ganth prepared for battle. They were all still young, untouched by 8000 years. They had fought everyday in this realm, Limbo, training for the coming of their lords.  
  
Duo watched as the boys and girls prepared their weapons, most of them looked no older than 13 many were still 10 or younger, but all seemed ready for battle, the Girls polishing their willowy bows, the boys their swords and battle axes. There were a few war hammers and Duo saw the odd short scythe, A weapon similar to his except the handle was only 3 feet rather than his of 6 feet.  
  
A new sound played across the field and Duo turned to look at what made the sound. At the edge of the battle field a mass of grey and white demons had gathered, their weapons were beautiful and cruel looking, and he could see the thirst for human flesh in the demon hordes' eyes.  
  
In the camp of warrior children the captain of battle raised his arm, a katana in his fist, he shouted "For the glory of God, by the strength of Ganth, For the praise of Samael and the love of Killel"  
  
The shout was taken up by all of the host and Duo shivered at the bloodlust that danced in the air. The Host of warriors charged to meet the enemy, they went to bring honour to their masters, to Him and Samael.  
  
The Girls arrows flew into the ranks of the demons and flamed like lightning as they struck their targets. The boys spread out along the lines of the horde, cutting into the ranks as though the skill of the demons were nothing more than a baby at play. The boys seemed to dance in a shower of demon blood, they reveled in the thrill of battle and called out to Samael and Killel, beseaching them to come to them to witness their battle prowess.  
  
Duo felt a tugging of his soul then, as though his body wanted to answer that call. He had loved these children once, they were street urchins, abandoned by society and left to die. Samael had surprised him, over 8000 years ago now. Samael had built a city and brought all the children over 8, those with out families and he had taught them how to fight, Duo had given them power and the desire to fight. The city of children had been their home as much as it was the orphans home. But Lucifer had destroyed the city and killed the children, after only a few years of its begining.  
  
Again Duo felt the tugging in his soul, the desire to go out to his children and fight beside them, but he remained hidden and calculated their skill. It was great, the horde had outnumbered the warrior children 8 to 1 but the numbers seemed to be almost 4 to 1 now. The tugging in his soul became a demanding throb in his very heart and Duo decided to join the fight.  
  
Duo took up his long scythe and lept from the tree, landing at the edge of the field he strode into the battle. Stripped to the waist like the other children he readied his scythe, when his stance was set he shouted.  
  
In a voice that seemed to drain the very will to live; a battle cry rolled across the field. The blood of the waring children ran cold and the demon horde quailed in fear. All eyes turned to the creator of the cry. Recognition dawned on the faces of child and demon alike, and the differances were vast.  
  
The children cheered and danced the demons shook in fear. "Killel has returned, he has heard our call!" came the cheering of the children. The sun glistened on Duo's sweat covered torso, it danced along the black blade of deaths' scythe. There was no feeling in his eye though and both demon and child worried at the sight. Duo's grin was enough that many on the field lost control of their bladers and fear was struck deep into the demons.  
  
The sky seemed to go black as Duo's wings sprang from his back, the went out wide spanning 60 feet. They soaked up the light of the day and the will to live from all who saw them. Duo charged the demon horde and the violence that ensued was like none the children had ever whitnessed, no quarter was given, everything fled before Duo's scythe.  
  
The young warriors took heart from seeing their lord fighting with them and followed him into the heart of the enemy, killing all that stood or moved infront of them. As the last demon fell Duo absorbed his wings, the light of the day returned and the children felt warmth return to their bodies.  
  
"Victory!" they chanted, they picked Duo up and carried him to their camp on their shoulders, chanting all the way.  
  
As they entered their camp Duo called for a meeting and gathered the leader of the host to the main tent to plan battle.  
  
"You have had eight millennia to train and hone your skills, skills that Samael taught you. Now you will be put to the test, I call you to battle, to fight the minnions of the damned." there was silence after Duo stopped speaking. "Will you fight?"  
  
A cheer went up from all those that were gathered there and they left quickly to ready the others. Duo nodded to himself, //it begins, I will take the head of Damon, and spit in the eye of Lucifer.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre stared at Trowa, "what do you mean a 'sealed one'?" he asked. He had regained concousness after a minute or so, and was still a little dizzy.  
  
"I mean you. You were sealed in the battle of heaven, but it was before the last battle, I can sense your seal but I don't know who sealed you." Trowa thought for a while, "probably Killel or Duo I mean, that would explain why you are still sealed."  
  
"Really!" Quatre wondered what his wings might look like, "I'm an angel!"  
  
"It's not surprising really, most people with a gift have a link to heaven. The greater the gift the more likely that they were an angel." Trowa smirked at Quatre's stunned expression.  
  
"Have you ever felt that you had been alive a lot longer than your 15 years or so?" Trowa asked  
  
Quatre nodded, "Does that mean that Wufei is an angel too?"  
  
"No I think he is a demi-god or perhaps a arnel." Trowa answered. Quatre looked a little confused so Trowa explained. "An arnel is similar to an angel the main differance is that they don't have wings. They are usually used for some of the simplier but very daunting tasks."  
  
"Why would you think that Wufei is an arnel, can you picture him doing some simple task?" Quatre pictured Wufei polishing the rubies of the gates of heaven and laughed to himself.  
  
"Well arnels are on the whole stuborn, ornery, although they are very dedicated to the tasks set for them. They rely on mental and physical strength and scoff at those that are weak in spirit." Quatre started to nod, he could see why Trowa thought that Wufei was an arnel.  
  
"I guess that does sound like Wufei," Quatre snickered.  
  
"What sounds like me?" came the Chinese pilots voice from the door. Wufei walked into the living room of the large house to see what Trowa and Quat had been talking about.  
  
"Oh nothing." Quatre said quickly.  
  
"Trowa why are you half naked?" Wufei asked glancing at Trowa's exposed chest, and the ripped shirt on the floor.  
  
"Trowa and I were um just," Quatre started.  
  
Wufei plugged his ears, "not you too! first Duo and Heero now you guys are going at it! Am I the only sane one left?" Trowa turned a deep red and Wufei shook his head. "Am I the only one not getting any!?"  
  
Quatre burst out laughing tears coming to his eyes, "we weren't doing that" Quatre was blushing too, "although, Trowa I think I will be needing a shower a little later, wanna come?"  
  
Trowa stared at Quatre, Wufei's mind brought up a picture of Trowa and Quat in the shower together and ended up getting a noise bleed.  
  
He ran from the room taking a few tissues to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I thought that we were keeping this a secret!" Trowa said.  
  
"We were, but teasing him is too much fun!" Quatre laughed, falling into his lovers arms. Trowa hugged his little lover close as he noticed the tears of joy changed.  
  
"What's wrong little one?" Trowa asked, holding the smaller boy tight to him.  
  
"I'm afraid," Quatre whispered into Trowa's chest.  
  
"It'll be alright, Duo was Killel, but he is still Duo, we haven't lost him. Even if all of Killel returns he will still remember his past lives. he will remember us." Quatre put his arms around his friend and held onto him tighter.  
  
Trowa ran soothing fingers through Quatre's hair as he hummed him a song that he had learned in the heavenly choir. The song was interupted by someone screaming downstairs.  
  
"Heero!" They said together. Both boys ran to the basement to find Wufei under Heero's lifeless body. "Get him off, get him off!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Quatre picked Heero's body up and carried him back into the freezer, Trowa picked the Chinese pilot up off the floor. "What happened to Heero!?" Wufei asked.  
  
"You want the long story of the short?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"Short!" Wufei answered, turning he picked up his spoon that he had dropped.  
  
"What's that for?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Eh? Oh nothing," Wufei answered slipping the spoon into his pocket.  
  
"Ahhh, so you're the thief!" Quatre shouted.  
  
" Kisama! What are you acusing me of" Wufei turned on Quatre.  
  
"My Hagendas! you're the one that has been eating it!" Quatre shouted back. Advancing of the other pilot, all of a sudden Trowa was in front of him.  
  
"You had Hagendas!?" Trowa's eyes glinted, "You never told me you had Hagendas!"  
  
"Ah, well that is to say that, ummm, I..." Quatre backed to the wall as his lover advanced on him. Quatre saw Wufei smirking behind Trowa. "The story, Wufei needs to here what's happened!" Quatre said quickly.  
  
Trowa stopped, "You're right." He said.  
  
Quatre breathed a sigh of relief, "But don't think that you are of the hook my little Koi!" Trowa glanced at Quatre, who shivered.  
  
//I'm gonna get it now// Quat thought.  
  
Trowa and Quatre filled Wufei in on all that had happened so far, but is a simplified version. Trowa had to show his wings again before Wufei would completely belive them, his jaw dropping at the sight of them.  
  
"Amazing!" was all that Wufei seemed to be able to say for a while.  
  
"So what now?" Quatre asked  
  
"We wait I guess, Akito said he had busness in Heaven so he was going to go to talk with Michael and see what they are planning." Trowa was a little nervious, one always was when dealing with God's top angel.  
  
"What about Heero then?" Wufei asked finally thinking of something to say. "why is his body healing, is he an angel too?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, He might be but if he were sealed then he would have died, and just been reborn." Trowa had been thinking about it for a while and still couldn't settle his mind about it. "And I've never felt a seal in him, so I can't see that he is an angel."  
  
"So Killel or Duo was sealed by God?" Wufei asked  
  
"Yeah," Trowa answered  
  
"What would have happened if Michael had sealed him?" Wufei continued.  
  
"....." Trowa made to answer but couldn't.  
  
"well what happened to the Cherubim or Seraphim when they were sealed by one of their peers?" Quat asked.  
  
"Their seals were bound seals, which is different in that it can only be dissolved if it is interfeered with by another angel or...." Trowa looked pole axed, //why didn't I think of it before!// "or a demi-god."  
  
Trowa and the other two jumped as the house shook violently. "What the hell was that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It came from the basement." Quatre said, the three ran downstairs again quickly. As they got there they saw the freezer shaking with each of the huge vibrations and noise. Quatre reached out to open the door but Trowa pulled him back. The Door burst off it's hinges and crashed into the wall thirty feet away.  
  
The Basement was filled with a blinding light. It came from the now open freezer. It was as though they were standing on the surface of the sun. From inside the freezer walked the source of the light, an angel.  
  
This angel though was unlike any that Quatre had seen yet. The wings filled the basement and they were not extended to their limit, They shone with a golden light that radiated power and strength. Quatre had to sheild his eyes, in this way he made out the face of the angel.  
  
"HEERO!" Quatre yelled running forward he embraced the other boy. "You are an angel, and your alive!"  
  
"Quatre," Trowa spoke in a voice filled with awe. "That's Samael!"  
  
The room grew brighter as Samael/Heero spread his wings and hugged his friend back. "I'm Heero, Samael is what I was, but even then I was still Heero." There was a dull thud as Wufei passed out and hit the floor.  
  
Trowa looked at the unconsious boy and Heero asked, "who locked me in the freezer?"  
  
"Well I thought you would keep better in there, but you were dead at the time so." Quatre said stepping back from Heero.  
  
"Aa, so this is yours," Heero said holding out three empty containers of Hagendas ice cream.  
  
"No! you ate them all!" Quatre wailed, "no fair, I hardly had any!"  
  
"THREE! YOU HAD THREE!" Trowa yelled, "You know I love Hagendas!"  
  
"Well I had originaly bought them for everyone but, well, they were just so good and no one else really goes to the freezer." Quatre stopped talking seeing that Trowa wasn't cooling down at all.  
  
"Next time, I'm going to go shopping with you!" Trowa said, leveling his gaze on the blonde boy. Quatre just nodded and swallowed.  
  
The four boys went back up stairs Trowa carrying the unconsious Wufei. Heero had draped his wings around his body like a great cloak of light. They lay Wufei on the couch and sat down, Trowa had asked what had triggered the transformation.  
  
"I think it has been mainly because of Duo, being an angel he weakened the bindings of the seal and with Damon's murder attempt it tore the last of the binding away. The Seal had been gone over 4000 years ago, it was just the binding holding me prisoner." Heero was neither happy nor sad, he just explained the transformation as though debriefing a mission.  
  
Although it seemed emotionless Trowa could see an over all softening of Heero/Samael's deameanor. Of course it wasn't like the angel of Battle was ever one of the warm and touchy personalities either.  
  
Wufei came to and noticed the other three talking, Heero would glance at the doorways every now and then as though looking for something, not seeing it he would look back to Trowa and Quat.  
  
Heero's wings were beautiful, they still shone with the radiance of the sun but Quatre's eyes seemed to have adjusted to it. "Why are they so white?" Quatre thought out loud.  
  
"Hn?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Heero's wings, they are so white, so brilliant!" Quatre said blushing.  
  
"You are wondering about the tarnish?" Trowa asked, feeling a little jealous that Quat would think so highly of Heero's wings.  
  
"Yeah, I mean Trowa your wing's aren't nearly as big or white, they look dirty compaired to Heero's." Quatre reached out and touched the tip of one of Heero's feathers. The wings vanished and it seemed as though the house had been plunged into darkness.  
  
"Do not touch my wings!" Heero's voice was like molten iron, "they are not for you to touch!"  
  
"But Trowa let me touch his!" Quatre whined.  
  
Heero gave Trowa a weighing glance, Trowa went scarlet but he nodded. "Aa, I see."  
  
"You see what?" Quatre asked, wondering what the two quite boys were talking about, and always without saying a word.  
  
"Trowa will tell you when he wants to." Heero said a smile touching his face.  
  
"Tell me what?" Quatre asked a little exasperated.  
  
"________" The two angels just smirked.  
  
Quatre threw his hands into the air, he knew that look. He would get blood from a stone faster than an answer from either of those two. So instead Quatre started to make dinner for the four of them, "You guys want anything special to eat?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Just you," Trowa said under his breath, Heero laughed and Trowa went red, //Heero wasn't supposed to have heard that!//  
  
After a light dinner and the dishes were done Quatre sat down across from Heero and looked at him, waiting.  
  
"What?" Heero asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering something." Quat answered.  
  
"Well, What is it? You can't touch my wings if that's what you are wanting." Heero watched Quatre closely.  
  
"Not that, I was thinking about their colour. I mean did you not kill or seal any angels? You've killed as a man. It just doesn't seem that your wings should be as white as they are." Quatre finished.  
  
Heero choked on his drink at Quat's comment. "Well there are reasons for that."  
  
"Well can you explain?" Quatre asked  
  
Heero shifted in his chair, looking at the doors into the room, //Where is he?// he thought.  
  
Trowa thought that Heero wasn't comfortable telling it so he started. "Well Quat, Heero or Samael rather was the Arch Angel of Battle, He..." Trow went silent at a sharp look from Heero.  
  
"It is my story, I think I know it best!" Heero got up from the table and went to the living room. Trowa and Quat following.  
  
Trowa and Quatre sat on a couch beside each other Heero sat in his oversized recliner and tried to get comfortable. No matter how he shifted though it just didn't feel right. //It's not the chair, it's the lack of Duo trying to sit beside you in it!// Heero thought.  
  
Heero got out of the chair and paced the room instead. //Where is that boy, he never misses dinner.// Heero had something nagging at the back of his mind but he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
Heero started into his story, Wufei, Trowa and Quat listening intently to it. He decided to start at the begining. "I was and am the archangel of battle, God created my to know how to make war, I was made to kill. Michael was also part of Gods armies, but he too a planning and defensive role. I was battle leader, I was the first on and the last out."  
  
"Since the beging I have fought and killed, I was the second of the angels God created, Lucifer being the first. Lucifer was made with all the beauty of heaven, I was made with all the knowledge of death, destruction and war. Where Lucifer became prince of the morning, I was the lord of the shadows. Unlike the other angels, my wings were black, blacker than the night, when light shone on them they seemed to glisten, God thought it beautiful, and created the stars useing my wings as his guide. Unlike the angels created after me my wings became brighter and softer as I killed. I was made for battle, a tool of destruction, the other angels were made to sing Gods praise, I was to instil the fear of God in hearts."  
  
"Made for battle, made only to kill?" Quatre wiped at a tear on his face, pain and sorrow thickened his voice, "how crule."  
  
Heero laughed. "Not cruel, Kind, I was an angel God had allowed to become more beautiful by destroying, all angels protect, many are set to punish, fewer still to destroy, but only I was allowed to become more beautiful by fulfilling God's will. I have no limits to my beauty, I could have even surpassed Lucifer, the most beautiful of angels." Heero stretched his wings out again, unfolding from his back they touched the walls of the large living room, bathing everything in a glorious light.  
  
"When I fight for God or my love." Heero quickly refolded them as Quatre tried to touch them again, Trowa had grabbed the blonde pilots hand before he had gotten within a foot of them though. "My wings grow more raidiant." Heero watched to see that Quatre would not try to touch his wings again.  
  
"It was for my best friend that my wings now radiate light like the garments of God. Killel, my angel of emotion, the archangel of power." Heero's wings had again stretched out, as though he was unconcous of their movements, they Bathed the room on light and to Quatre it seemed as though they were standing on the surface of the sun. Heero saw something move by the back door and was there before Quatre could blink. He grabbed hold of something as it made a dive into the bush.  
  
Heero brought out a boy, he looked to be about 10 years old, the boy was squirming and kicking to get loose. "Let me down you oaf!" the kid shouted trying to kick Heero in the shin.  
  
"Oaf am I?" Heero gave the boy a shake by the scruff of the neck, "I'm not the fool that got caught trying to hid in a bush!"  
  
Trowa and Quatre arrived in the next instant and saw who it was that Heero held. "Akito!" Quatre shouted grabbing the boy from out of Heero's fist.  
  
"You know him?" Heero asked  
  
"Yes, he is trying to help us find Duo!" Quatre said, Heero's eyes grew large and Quatre covered his mouth, //BAKA! now Heero knows Duo is missing, oh you sure are the brains today!// Quatre was mentaly kicking himself.  
  
"He is missing! He had given up being shinigami, or he was going too, so that would make him seriphim at least, unless he is still sealed, so his aura would be detectable. I will go to heaven, my angel of emotion will surley be able to find some one that exudes as much aura and emotion as Duo." Heero shook his head smiling ruefully, "I'm surprised that Killel hasn't come to me yet, surely he felt my powers released from bondage."  
  
Heero opened his wings, slashing the air with them a portal of light opened, Heero turned to Trowa, "I will go to Killel, he will find Duo for me, although how he will like me having..." Heero let the portal close at the look on Quatre's face, the fact that Trowa's face seemed to resemble a rock didn't help matters.  
  
"What!?" Heero said, his voice demanded an answer, Trowa could feel the desire to speak, and speak quickly.  
  
"Duo is unsealed battle cheif." Akito said, bowing low both knees his head touching the ground. Akito looked up, startled to see he had spoken, but at the look in Heero's eyes his mouth fell open and he continued with the explaination. "Killel is Duo!"  
  
The silence that followed that statment was deafening. no one spoke for fear of what Heero would say. Heero stared at Akito the young angel could feel the sweat rolling down his face, he knew who Heero was now, and Samael had never been known for his forgivness, unless you were Killel.  
  
Akito felt Heero penetrate into his mind, a second was all it took but it felt like a year to the boy. Heero delved Akito's mind reading everything of what the boy knew. After another second Heero looked for something else, even a spark of treason towards Killel and this young angel would now nothing but pain for a thousand millenia. All Heero found was unwavering loyalty.  
  
"Akito you have stayed true, I wuld have you back in my service, if you wish it." Heero waited until the boy nodded, thien turned and walked back into the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" Quatre asked Trowa.  
  
Heero spun on his heels, not quite through the doors, in the time it took to think Heero had drove his fist into Quatre's stomach. The arab doubled over and passed out.  
  
Trowa's wings flashed out, throwing Heero away form the smaller pilot, he steped between Heero and the prone form of his love, ready to die to protect him.  
  
Akito looked startled for an instand but then he too was on the edge of violence, his wings out with a katana in hand. "Enough! Trowa take Quatre to a room and heal him," Heero's voice was commanding and Trowa found he had obeyed before he had even thought.  
  
Laying Quatre out on the bed Trowa noticed blood where Heero had punched his young love. Carefully Trowa took Quatre's shirt off, wincing he could see that the boy's stomach was already black and blue from brusing, the blood came from a small peice of skin that had been torn off. it was where Quatre's birth mark had been. Trowa touched Quat's stomach with delicate hands sending some energy to speed up the healing.  
  
Quatre's eyes flickered then opened, he glanced down to see Trowa's hands resting on his stomach, eyes closed. "Trowa, taking advantage of me when you think I am unconcious, how do you live with yourself?!" Quatre smirked at the face Trowa made. Quatre laughed at his joke but winced at the pain it caused. //Dammit Heero what the hell did you punch me for!//  
  
"Well looks like you'll be fine," Trowa wiped a bead of sweat on Quatre's face, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Light!" Quatre gasped, pain flooded his body, it seemed to fill him to bursting, he arched up as though some one were lifting him by his navel, his heels and head remained on the bed, but just barly. The room seemed to vanisih in the blinding light that filled his eyes. Trowa watched horrified as his lovers body arched up, Quatre screaming pain.  
  
~  
  
"What's going on up there?" Akito asked Heero as they came into the kitchen.  
  
"I tore his seal off." Heero said, pouring a glass of water and another for Akito, "I sealed him in the first battle, so I just unsealed him, now we won't have to worry about explaining every detail."  
  
Akito stared at Heero. //oh, I just tore the seal off, thats like saying I just asended to being an arch angel.// Akito knew that Samael had been strong, but to be able to unseal someone, that was next to impossible.  
  
The screaming just seemed to get louder and Heero told Akito that he was going out for a while, there was something that he needed to get.  
  
In half an hour Heero hadn't returned but Quatre's screaming had stopped. After a few more minutes Akito heard steps coming down the stairs, Trowa came in shortly after, carrying a rather pale and limp Quatre. "Where is Heero?" Quatre asked wincing at the remaining pain. //I am going to gut him and see how he likes feeling like his insides are being pulled out of his belly button.//  
  
The front door shut and Heero came into the kitchen with a grocery bag, "I'm here."  
  
"YOU JERK! Do you have any idea how painful that was!" Quatre lunged at Heero meaning to hit him, but Heero simple tripped the pale boy into a shair and droped the bag onto the table.  
  
Heero pulled out five little tubs of Hagendas ice cream, "to say sorry."  
  
Quatre's eyes went wide, "FORGIVEN!" he said, grabbing the first tub and opening it, Trowa just shook his head and handed his lover a spoon. 


End file.
